


We Keep Hitting Repeat

by LorsRandomWritingShit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Teaching to dance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorsRandomWritingShit/pseuds/LorsRandomWritingShit
Summary: Jughead has two left feet and want to learn to dance better for his and Betty's anniversary. After Archie suggests Veronica, thoughts of the night at the cabin seem to re-enter their mind.





	We Keep Hitting Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're feeling generous, consider buying me a coffee as I'm trying to pay bills. If you're interested, you can do this at kofi's website with alorabletbh at the end.

Jughead didn’t like asking for help, especially for something as useless to him as dancing, but it was for Betty. Their anniversary was coming up and Jughead wanted to not only make her a nice dinner, but wanted to slow dance with her as the two of them have danced before, but Jug had two left feet. When telling Archie, he offered up Ronnie as she had been trained in dance prior.

The night of the first lesson approached quicker than expected and he found himself outside Veronica’s place. He knocked on the door apprehensively and took a deep breath.

Hermione was the one who answered. She was in a well-fitted dark blue dress with a black clutch. 

“Jughead! Please come on in,” she said, opening the door and moving so that way he cout get in. “Ronnie, Jughead's here! I'm heading out to meet your father for dinner!” 

“I'll be down in a minute!” Veronica yelled as Hermione went out the door. 

Veronica came out and Jughead immediately felt under dressed. She was in a black strapless dress with matching heels. She had on her signature pearls on as well as a pearl bracelet. Jughead was in his Serpents jacket, white t-shirt, and beat up jeans. 

She lifted up a brow when she got to where he was. “You alright there, Jones?” she asked as she slipped off her heels.

Jughead shook his head before saying “I’m fine.” he said, following suit. “Why are we taking off our shoes?”

“So you don’t ruin my heels and you don’t hurt my feet.” Veronica said before reaching out her hand to his. “Let’s head to the living room.”

Jughead cautiously took her hand into his before she lead them to her living room. The couches and coffee table were pushed out of the way to give room. On it was a record player and next to it was a milk crate with records in them.

“You listen to records?” Jughead asked, his hand quickly leaving hers to run over to see what ones were in the crate.

“Yes and no. They’re my father’s so please be careful.” Veronica said, moving over to him to see what record he was looking at.

“Mind if I choose the song?” Jughead asked while thumbing through the records.

“Sure, but it has to be slow.” Veronica insisted, trying to eye what he was choosing.

“I figured.” Jughead said as he set up the record on the player.

The slow jazz melody of Ella Fitzgerald and Louis Armstrong played on the record player of “Dream A Little Dream Of Me”. Jughead held out his hand to Veronica and asked “May I have this dance?”

Veronica teasingly curtsied to him before taking his hand. “Do we want to ballroom dance or like high school dance slow dance?” she asked.

“Ballroom dance. I want to impress her, not prep for prom.” Jughead said, tensing up slightly.

Veronica guided his hand to rest on her lower back, bringing her close to him while he did that. Her hand rested on his shoulder as she guided him. 

“I know the man is usually leading, but I wanted you to feel the motions you're suppose to do,” Veronica said, looking up at him while she moved. 

She did the pattern a few times before giving Jughead's shoulder a gentile squeeze. “You've got this,” she whispered. 

Jughead nodded and swallowed harshly before guiding the two of them to the song. His eyes kept darting to their feet to make sure he wasn't stepping on them. 

“Eyes up,” Veronica said, making Jughead immediately look into her eyes. “If you focus on your feet, you'll surely step on them. Focus on me and the music.”

Jughead could feel his heart race at those words. Betty was one to take charge sometimes, but the way Veronica put what to do bluntly and encouragingly did something to him. Now he couldn't help but be focused on her. It brought up thoughts of the night at the cabin. Though he had known it was just to “make things even”, he couldn't get the kiss out of his mind. None of Betty's kisses were remotely like that. Even making out with Betty felt like a thing to do without anything behind it. With Ronnie, he swore he felt a spark. 

Veronica could feel him focusing more on her now, making her heart race. Though she would never tell Betty or, God forbid, Archie, she couldn't get the kiss that the two of them had shared up at the cabin in the jacuzzi out of her mind. She tried to shake it off as he was very clearly into Betty, but in this moment, that memory wouldn't escape her mind. 

“So...why this song?” Ronnie asked, trying to focus on the task at hand as the two slowly glided on the floors of her living room. “Is this you and Betty's song or something?”

“Not at all.” Jughead said with a laugh. “My mom loves this song. She use to sing this to Jelly when she was a baby to get her to sleep.” His hand moved slightly from her back to her side, feeling his hand cramp up. “Sorry, my hand was hurting.”

“It's fine.” Veronica spoke out quickly, trying to keep her mind from impure thoughts of her best friend's boyfriend. 

The two of them somehow had moved closer together, their bodies barely touching each other, as they record continued past the song Jughead had chose. 

“Why records?” Jughead asked, trying to focus and not focus on her at the same time. 

“You like classic movies so I thought that translated over into music.” Veronica said honestly, feeling herself staring at her boyfriend's best friend. 

“Well, you were right.” Jughead admitted with a small laugh. “You can't beat the classics.”

Veronica laughed softly back with him, feeling a smile emerge. “I'm glad you like my dad's music choices,” she said, trying to focus on the conversation and not the fact that they were moving closer together. 

“Well I did pick this song for another reason.” Jughead whispered, moving closer to her. “It reminds me of the night in the cabin. The stars were lovely.”

Veronica felt her cheeks get warm at the comment. “Yeah, it was very beautiful,” she said softly. She was sure he was just talking about it because of the view. It has nothing to do with that kiss. 

The two looked up at each other and Veronica could feel in her heart that it definitely had been. 

The two slowly stopped dancing as they started to lean close. Jughead had to lean down more than usual as she was not in her heels and shorter than Betty.

Her hands had moved from his hand and shoulder to his neck while Jughead's had moved to her hips and even lifted her a little for them to kiss. Veronica's hands were in his hair and under his beanie as they kissed with passion, feeling Jughead's hands try to hold her and rub her side. 

It was more than a few moments before Jughead put her down and they stopped kissing. The two clearly couldn't speak after this situation, both of them slightly being out of breath. 

“I think that's enough for today.” Veronica said softly, feeling her heart race again. 

“I was thinking the same thing,” Jughead said, adjusting his beanie and his clothes. 

Veronica led the way to the door, grabbing her heels to head upstairs. 

“Please promise you won't tell Betty.” Jughead said, as he was lacing up his shoes. 

“Why would I? She would tell Archie,” Veronica said, her voice cracking a little from being upset. 

Jughead nodded after lacing up his shoes. Ronnie opened the door without either of them saying goodbyes.


End file.
